basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jdh87
Hi, welcome to NBA wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Image:Lithuania Flag.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Team6and7 (Talk) 16:00, 29 March 2009 Would you be interested In being a admin here?--Team6and7 01:06, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I Understand However I am going to look for some one to come in if you don't want the job. I Really lost Intrest in the wiki after i started it I nivited people to come over from wikipedia and all. --Team6and7 04:40, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Your now an admin I will check on the wiki form now and again and i will help if you need me just leave a talk message on my page and ill do what i can.--Team6and7 03:28, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Wiki has some more activity We are having some what a serge of activity here recently If you would like to come back your help would be greatly appreciated. :Your return is grately appreciated :) [[User:Team6and7|'Team6and7']] (Talk Page) 17:10, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Custom Skin Yo! Ive been thinking about a custom skin for this wiki. NBA colors Red, Blue, White. What do you think? --'Knightrez' (Talk) (Blog) 13:49, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Merge Hey Jdh. This site has been merged with college basketball wiki to form basketball wiki. One site that covers eveything related to basketball. The plan is to do it with football down the road as well. -Hockeyben 14:41, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Ben Wallace Sorry to bother you but I accidentally made an edit that messed up the code of the page (you can read what happened Talk:Ben Wallace here. I tried fixing it but I couldn't, so can you please help with that? Lumoshi Leave me a message! 02:46, August 4, 2013 (UTC) OK, thanks for the information! Raptorsfan (talk) 14:15, August 23, 2013 (UTC) You should really promote this wiki by clicking on the "Admin" button on the blue bar on the bottom of the screen that says "Following", "My Tools" and "Customize". After you click "Admin", click the promote button and complete the following things that they tell you to do. You will get way more viewers because the wiki will appear on Wikia.com. I don't think you have already done this. Raptorsfan (talk) 16:04, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Space Jam Wiki Affiliation Hello this is Randommixer the admin of the new Space Jam Wiki. The Wiki is based off the 1996 film Space Jam that stars Looney Tunes fame, Bugs Bunny and world famous athlete, Michael Jordan competing in a basketball game for their freedom. Here is a quick summary: : Basketball legend Michael Jordan stars as himself, a retired sports hero trying his hand at baseball and failing miserably. Meanwhile, the Looney Tunes gang, led by Bugs Bunny, are kidnapped by aliens called the Nerdlucks. It seems that the Nerdlucks' theme park, Moron Mountain (a barely-veiled dig at Disney) is failing to attract customers. The space invaders are convinced that the appearance of Bugs and his pals will beef up business. Bugs makes his captors a deal -- they'll play a game of basketball for their freedom. When the Nerdlucks stack the deck by stealing the talent of NBA superstars Charles Barkley, Patrick Ewing and other well known basketball players, the Warner Bros. heroes enlist the aid of Jordan, who returns to the court to help the classic characters. In an attempt to gain a stronger community with related Wikis; the relation here being basketball, I would like to ask if you would like to become Wiki affiliates with our Wiki. As part of the affiliation, we'll advertise your Wiki on our front page, and you may advertise us on your front page. I'm eager to see what you and your Wiki community have to say. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Randommixer (talk) 02:07, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Will Bynum Hello User:Jdh87. I saw your edits of Will Bynum and I try to find if he and Andrew Bynum are related. I did not find any thing so far that said they are related. I just wanted to let you know that. (Bt1999 (talk) 00:54, October 7, 2013 (UTC)) Atlanta Hawks I need you to help me get the Macedonia Flag for Atlanta Hawks Roster of Pero Antic. I tried to use different codes for the file, but it did not work. (Bt1999 (talk) 21:08, October 12, 2013 (UTC)) Re: Deletion Only deleted images that showed as not being in use. Also, just a heads up I will probably be re-skinning this Wiki (or changing it back to the court) within the next few days. - Wagnike2 (talk) 20:58, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Basketball Wiki I was about to create Pete Maravich. Then, I checked to see if Maravich was spelled right, and it was not on this page. (Bt1999 (talk) 22:00, October 17, 2013 (UTC)) i use the old player template for Danny Granger, and other active players that I can't think of. I do not know how to put their team color on their template. (Bt1999 (talk) 00:17, October 18, 2013 (UTC)) I was looking at Danny Granger, and I did not like how it was laid out with the arrows. I just wanted to tell you about that. (Bt1999 (talk) 22:14, October 18, 2013 (UTC)) Plagiarism Today, I realized about an issue that is possible on this website: Plagiarism. That is something that is on my mind. I get information from Wikipedia for the articles I either created or made a huge edit to it. I just don't want to be guilty of that. (Bt1999 (talk) 21:17, October 22, 2013 (UTC)) Home Page I was just wondering if I could contribute to the news part of the home page. (Bt1999 (talk) 00:04, October 27, 2013 (UTC)) yea thats cool i try to update it when i can (Jdh87 (talk) 13:10, October 27, 2013 (UTC)) Categories Would you help me getting rid of categories that says "Former (team here) players"? You don't have to, but I would like to change that, and there is too much players with this categories. (Bt1999 (talk) 02:31, December 5, 2013 (UTC)) Eduardo Nájera I would like to thank you for helping with Eduardo Nájera. (Bt1999 (talk) 20:42, December 14, 2013 (UTC)) Why is the background and layout of this site messed up now? Main Page Would you please edit the "on this day"? The part that say the date, October 19. Thanks. (Bt1999 (talk) 18:54, December 19, 2013 (UTC)) LeBron James For LeBron James, would you replace the category "Former Cleveland Cavaliers players" with "Cleveland Cavaliers players"? Thanks. (Bt1999 (talk) 00:28, December 22, 2013 (UTC)) Shanghai Sharks Would you mind if you could get template colors for the Shanghai Sharks on Gilbert Arenas? Thanks in advance. (Bt1999 (talk) 23:10, December 22, 2013 (UTC)) I asked User:Team6and7 if I could be an admin, and he told me to ask your approval for admin rights. Do you approve? (Bt1999 (talk) 23:50, January 5, 2014 (UTC)) Admin request How do I become an admin? (Bt1999 (talk) 23:54, January 7, 2014 (UTC)) Thanks, and I will. (Bt1999 (talk) 00:11, January 8, 2014 (UTC)) Bureaucrat rights? Would you accept burecrat rights on this wiki by chance (power to admin and burecrat others on this wiki) with me not putting in alot of time into the wiki as it needs It could be better used by someone like you at the moment. 19:19, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey know the gameplay of nba live 14 looks real so it looks good to me Just made the 12000 edit Re:photos Sorry for what I did, but the player infoboxes were completely screwed up before I edited the template. For example, half of the text used to be on the right of the infobox. Go to the Rudy Gay page to see what I mean... Raptorsfan (talk) 20:46, January 15, 2014 (UTC) You misunderstood my actions I don't think you know that I didn't actually change the colors ''of the team color templates, but changed how wide it was, so it would look cleaner like the infoboxes in Wikipedia. Please don't misunderstand my attempt to help the wiki. It looks like everything got changed back and the infoboxes for Pacers, Nets, and some other teams' players are messed up again. Raptorsfan (talk) 00:24, January 16, 2014 (UTC) He'll I just created a new nba wiki wanna join it gota nother basketball wiki wanna join On the Allen Iverson page, I made a new section where users could add their opinion about players and, by doing so, would give more detail to people who don't know what the player was like. I think that this wikia should be more than just facts and I want people to feel like they know EVERYTHING when they are finished reading. Username How can you change your username? (Bt1999 (talk) 02:12, February 13, 2014 (UTC)) Ray Allen I saw Ray's player template, and it looks neat. The only thing is his hometown linked to Wikipedia. (BurgerKinger39 (talk) 22:45, February 17, 2014 (UTC)) Re: Team Colors I saw the Ray Allen infobox, and I liked the idea except it looks a little crowded. You can fix that by formatting all the team color templates to how the 76ers or Raptors one is (replace colors) to make it a little thicker because the words are getting slightly cut off. Raptorsfan (talk) 02:11, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Player Template Have you decided what the template will be yet? (BurgerKinger39 (talk) 20:04, February 22, 2014 (UTC)) dude can i be admin did you see the heat game Re: Featured Article *Jason Collins, first openly gay player in the four major sports, but the page is a stub *'Wichita State Shockers, first team to go undefeated in regular season in almost 10 years''' *Kevin Love, led NBA in scoring for February with 34.0 PPG, but the page is a stub Featured Article I think Wichita State Shockers should be it. (BurgerKinger39 (talk) 17:47, March 4, 2014 (UTC)) Featured Article Issue Hello, I saw that you used the Wichita State Shockers as the featured article, but you should only include the image and the intro paragraph because it takes up way too much space with so many paragraphs on the home page. Raptorsfan (talk) 21:51, March 4, 2014 (UTC) New Template Will we use team colors? (BurgerKinger39 (talk) 19:29, March 5, 2014 (UTC)) The template looks great. It's original. I'm gonna change LeBron's because Ben Gordon's info is on there. (BurgerKinger39 (talk) 01:00, March 6, 2014 (UTC)) New template opinion I think the new template that you used for the Ben Gordon page looks good but is too complex and takes too much time to create. It will take a while to go ahead and create team color templates for each NBA team and a couple of college teams. I tried using the template for the Hillary Haley page and it took me over 25 minutes, which is a lot for just creating the infobox. I like the Ray Allen/Miami Heat team color template idea, but would apply it to only a few team colors that I think are plain. Raptorsfan (talk) 21:04, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Age Does your age matter? (BurgerKinger39 (talk) 04:59, March 9, 2014 (UTC)) Don't take this personal, but I would like to quit editing on Wikia. (BurgerKinger39 (talk) 05:02, March 9, 2014 (UTC)) I've just moved on from editing. Besides, I'm 14 doing this btw. (BurgerKinger39 (talk) 00:31, March 10, 2014 (UTC)) 2014 NBA Draft Is the draft still using lottery picks? (BurgerKinger39 (talk) 02:57, April 5, 2014 (UTC)) Hi Jdn87, I'm DOGLOVER129 you may have seen me editing on this wiki a lot recently. I would like to join this wiki's staff. I am a vandilism remover on Two other wiki's. Thanks, DOGLOVER129 DOGLOVER129 (talk)DOGLOVER129 Category:NBA players Can we use Category:NBA players instead of Category:National Basketball Association players? I thought this would be a way from not copying Wikipedia. (BurgerKinger39 (talk) 00:09, June 4, 2014 (UTC)) Thxs if you need help too let me know and I fixed Luol Deng's team Hey, why did you delete the scoreboard on the home page? I thought it was a good idea. (BurgerKinger39 (talk) 00:48, September 8, 2014 (UTC)) Are you saved? (BurgerKinger39 (talk) 22:16, September 20, 2014 (UTC)) Pictures Hey, I was wondering if we could get profile pictures for all of the players on here. Just wondering. (BurgerKinger39 (talk) 04:30, February 21, 2015 (UTC)) Categories Why are you putting, for example, 2000 NBA Draft picks when people can just go to 2000 NBA Draft? Also, why put 1958 births when you can put Born in 1958? It's just so we can not copy Wikipedia. (BurgerKinger39 (talk) 22:35, June 7, 2015 (UTC)) Do you know God as your personal Lord and Savior? Not to be mean or anything, but why do we have this site when you can just copy off of Wikipedia? I think this needs to end (BurgerKinger39 (talk) 22:11, June 20, 2015 (UTC)) NCAA Div 1 schools page Hey- This page got pretty messed up while I was not as involved here, and I've started a project to repair it. I've already semi-protected it (from the random vandals), and I'm trying to clean it up a bit and make it more uniform while restoring the stuff that was lost. If you have any feedback that you want to give, feel free and I'll try to work it in. But for a while it's going to be kind of choppy, and missing a lot of schools. Just think of it as a work in progress, until further notice. Will Will49 (talk) 02:12, July 24, 2015 (UTC) A Baseline for the Wiki What I'm trying to do now is just an outgrowth of the project above from a couple of months ago. Every school should be in the proper conference, and every conference should have the proper history of schools listed. Then make sure that every school has a minimum level of info listed. After that, I may go back and add to NBA/ABA history. Someone visiting might not find their favorite player, but they should find their favorite teams, and a reasonable amount of info to go along. Will49 (talk) 09:44, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Edits and account Thank you, no problem for looking out for it, I just want everything to be updated and help out with missing pages and keeping this wiki from being safe from vandalism even though a user might continue on to do it and I myself don't have the right to block a user, like that user who mocks other people's accounts. I got kind of confused with these few accounts wondering if it's really you, but after I noticed that your account was being mocked by another user with a different number. As of now I see that the same user made three mocking accounts of mine spelled with "par", "por" and the the other is spelled "teper" so just to not be confused with me and those mocking accounts it would really help if you can have those three accounts blocked. Thanks --Teatoper (talk) 02:09, June 24, 2016 (UTC)